Earth-boring tools for forming wellbores in subterranean earth formations generally include a plurality of cutting elements secured to a body. For example, fixed-cutter earth-boring rotary drill bits (also referred to as “drag bits”) include a plurality of cutting elements fixedly attached to a bit body of the drill hit, Roller cone earth-boring rotary drill bits may include cones mounted on bearing pins extending from legs of a bit body such that each cone is capable of rotating about the bearing pin on which it is mounted. A plurality of cutting elements may be mounted to each cone of the drill bit. In other words, earth-boring tools typically include a bit body to which cutting elements are attached.
The cutting elements used in such earth-boring tools often include polycrystalline diamond compacts (often referred to as “PDCs”), which act as cutting faces of a polycrystalline diamond material. Polycrystalline diamond material is material that includes interbonded grains or crystals of diamond material. In other words, polycrystalline diamond material includes direct, inter-granular bonds between the grains or crystals of diamond material. The terms “grain” and “crystal” are used synonymously and interchangeably herein.
PDC cutting elements are typically formed by sintering and bonding together relatively small diamond grains under conditions of high temperature and high pressure in the presence of a catalyst (e.g., cobalt, iron, nickel, or alloys and mixtures thereof) to form a layer (referred to as a compact or “table”) of polycrystalline diamond material on a cutting element substrate. These processes are often referred to as high-temperature/high-pressure (HTHP) processes. The cutting element substrate may comprise a cermet material (i.e., a ceramic-metal composite material) such as, for example, cobalt-cemented tungsten carbide. In such instances, the cobalt (or other catalyst material) in the cutting element substrate may diffuse into the diamond grains during sintering and serve as a catalyst material for forming the inter-granular diamond-to-diamond bonds, and the resulting diamond table, from the diamond grains. In other methods, powdered catalyst material may be mixed with the diamond grains prior to sintering the grains together in an HUT process.
Upon formation of a diamond table using an HTHP process, catalyst material may remain in interstitial spaces between the grains of diamond in the resulting PDC. The presence of the catalyst material in the diamond table may contribute to thermal damage in the diamond table when the cutting element is heated during use, due to friction at the contact point between the cutting element and the formation.
PDC cutting elements in which the catalyst material remains in the PDC are generally thermally stable up to a temperature of about 750° C., although internal stress within the cutting element may begin to develop at temperatures exceeding about 350° C. This internal stress is at least partially due to differences in the rates of thermal expansion between the diamond table and the cutting element substrate to which it is bonded. This differential in thermal expansion rates may result in relatively large compressive and tensile stresses at the interface between the diamond table and the substrate, and may cause the diamond table to delaminate from the substrate. At temperatures of about 750° C. and above, stresses within the diamond table itself may increase significantly due to differences in the coefficients of thermal expansion of the diamond material and the catalyst material within the diamond table. For example, cobalt thermally expands significantly faster than diamond, which may cause cracks to form and propagate within the diamond table, eventually leading to deterioration of the diamond table and ineffectiveness of the cutting element.
Furthermore, at temperatures at or above about 750° C., some of the diamond crystals within the polycrystalline diamond compact may react with the catalyst material causing the diamond crystals to undergo a chemical breakdown or back-conversion to another allotrope of carbon (e.g., graphite) or another carbon-based material. For example, the diamond crystals may graphitize at the diamond crystal boundaries, which may substantially weaken the diamond table. In addition, at extremely high temperatures, some of the diamond crystals may be converted to carbon monoxide and/or carbon dioxide.
In order to reduce the problems associated with differential rates of thermal expansion and chemical breakdown of the diamond crystals in polycrystalline diamond compact cutting elements, so-called “thermally stable” polycrystalline diamond compacts (which are also known as thermally stable products, or “TSPs”) have been developed. Such a thermally stable polycrystalline diamond compact may be formed by leaching the catalyst material (e.g., cobalt) out from interstitial spaces between the interbonded diamond crystals in the diamond table using, for example, an acid or combination of acids (e.g., aqua regia). All of the catalyst material may be removed from the diamond table, or catalyst material may be removed from only a portion thereof. Thermally stable polycrystalline diamond compacts in which substantially all catalyst material has been leached out from the diamond table have been reported to be thermally stable up to temperatures of about 1,200° C. It has also been reported, however, that such fully leached diamond tables are relatively more brittle and vulnerable to shear, compressive, and tensile stresses than are non-leached diamond tables. In addition, it is difficult to secure a completely leached diamond table to a supporting substrate. In an effort to provide cutting elements having polycrystalline diamond compacts that are more thermally stable relative to non-leached polycrystalline diamond compacts, but that are also relatively less brittle and vulnerable to shear, compressive, and tensile stresses relative to fully leached diamond tables; cutting elements have been provided that include a diamond table in which the catalyst material has been leached from a portion or portions of the diamond table. For example, it is known to leach catalyst material from the cutting face, from the side of the diamond table, or both, to a desired depth within the diamond table, but without leaching all of the catalyst material out from the diamond table.